Skeletons in the Closet
by Angelique Daemon
Summary: Everyone has secrets... but what's Anders going to do when a woman from his past appears before him and his current lover?


**Author's note: **I didn't really like the idea of the Warden just up and abandoning her post at Vigil's Keep, as I tend to see my characters as dutiful, even if they _are_ smart asses, and sneaky little thieves. Also it bothers me that even a romanced Zevran scarpers to Kirkwall, despite promising that nothing would separate him and his Warden. So here's my answer to the situation. Same Dalish Warden, and of course this takes place after "Aneth aran, emma sa'lath," and is set during and then after the quest 'A Murder of Crows' in DA:2. Please keep in mind that I haven't PLAYED DA:2, and I've only watched the quest triggered and completed on Youtube. I figured it might not matter _too_ much, since I'm running off in a slightly AU direction. Anyway, enough of that! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Anders rubbed his arms uneasily as he stared into the fire. Zevran... Zevran was in Kirkwall. Did that mean that... No, no of course not. If she were there, she would have made herself known during the fight with the Varterral. She was never one to hide from a battle, especially if she had known <em>he<em> was there... and she would have... from her Warden senses tingling. He was surprised that the Crow had not said anything to him. He had simply shot him a smirk when the mage had mentioned that Zevran had traveled with the Hero of Ferelden for Hawke's clarification. Color him surprised, he would not have though the assassin very tactful. Of course, Isabela's distraction might have accounted for that somewhat.

"Ah Zevran," the very pirate said with a happy sigh, "Good memories there," she smirked over at Fenris, "He wasn't nearly as uptight as _you_," she teased.

"I somehow doubt there's anything left tight on that man," the warrior said snidely.

Isabela blinked and looked at him in shock, "Did you... did you just make _sex_ joke?" she sputtered.

"No."

"He did," Hawke sang out as she sharpened her daggers, "It was a good one too," she shot a grin at the elf, "Own up to your humor, Fenris, and maybe Varric won't call you 'Broodie' all the time."

"Not likely," the pirate said with a chuckle, and then stretched, "As I was saying, good memories," she shot Anders a wink, "same with the Hero of Ferelden. Why _is_ it that elves are so good in bed, I wonder..."

"What?" the mage squawked in surprise.

"Because they're so nimble and lithe," the Champion said with a smirk, earning her a frown from Anders, and a snort of amusement from Fenris. She grinned at the mage, "What? They are."

"Oh they are," the Rivaini agreed cheerfully, "Did I tell you about the time I slept the Hero? Zevran too, of course."

"I don't want to hear this," Fenris said, getting to his feet and walking away.

"I do," Hawke said cheerfully.

"What?" Anders squawked again, only to be ignored again as well, despite the look he was giving his lover.

"It was in Denerim. I was having a drink at the Pearl, when some mercenaries decided to start trouble. She and her group, Zevran included, were there to run them off. It was amusing watching her run off a group of men in heavy armor with a few simple words, though I admit I was distracted," she paused to take a sip from her water skin, "I finished up the men attacking, and she came over to talk. A brief conversation, and a bit of flirting later, and she was suggesting we go back to my ship for a bit of..." she smirked, "training, since she wanted to learn my fighting style," she chuckled, "and she actually _ordered_ Zevran to come along. I thought he was going to giggle with glee! If you hadn't noticed by your conversation with him, he rather likes forceful lovers."

"So what was it like?" Hawke asked, enjoying making Anders give her boggled looks.

"Oh it was _wonderful_," Isabela said cheerfully, "Granted, she had never been in a threesome before, but she was a quick study," she snickered and winked at the other rogue, "and you know us rogues, and our fast, nimble fingers."

"Indeed I do," the Champion said with a laugh.

"Oh _what_ was her name?" the pirate said, tapping her lips with a finger, "Something long and elven, I know that."

"Zilfayirin," the name fell from Anders' lips against his will.

"Bless you?" his lover said, shooting him a questioning look.

"Her name was, or rather _is_, Zilfayirin," he clarified, "She was the Commander of the Grey, when I was in the Wardens," he explained.

"Oh good, a second opinion," the Rivaini said, "Tell me Anders, didn't she had the most captivating eyes, and the _tightest_ little ass?"

"I didn't pay attention to her ass," the mage lied and then continued on before they could call him on it, "but yes, her eyes were striking. Did you notice that she had no eyebrows?"

Isabela blinked, "By the Maker, you're _right_!" she said and laughed, "I didn't really notice, because of the tattoo," she grinned, "and I wasn't really looking at her forehead much."

"You didn't look at her ass not once?" Hawke teased, "Really? I find that hard to believe, considering how often you've been caught staring at mine."

"That's different," he said quickly.

"And that's a lie," the pirate said with a laugh, and looked over at their leader, "I think he doesn't want to admit that he had a pulse before knowing you," she grinned, "I bet he flirted with her _all_ the time... and I bet she flirted back. Ha! Maybe you should have asked that Nathaniel fellow about it, I think he would've know."

"Shut. Up." Anders snapped at Isabela, ignoring their leader's laugh.

"Alright, alright, enough picking on Anders," Hawke finally said, "Let's get some sleep," she smirked, "After all, we have a murder to wipe out."

"Oh, _good_ one," Isabela said, "How long did it take you to think that up?"

The Champion laughed, "Oh it was _shameful_ how long..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Somehow, Anders was not at all surprised when Zevran showed up for the fight with Nuncio... and then he was too busy trying to keep the assassins surrounding them from killing them to really care. By the end of the fight everyone was covered in blood, except him of course, and the ex-Crow was highly amused by killing off his former comrades. He had just made his goodbyes, when Isabela almost predictably protested, "What? No sex?"

The assassin laughed, "Oh my dear Isabela. Still as blunt as a dwarven hammer..." Anders stopped paying attention at that point, because one of the things he feared most in the world appeared behind the blonde elf. Zevran must have noticed everyone's eyes shift, or perhaps he sensed someone behind him, because his mouth snapped shut. He turned his golden gaze to the pirate, "There is... a remarkably beautiful, and remarkably _angry_ woman standing behind me, isn't there?"

She grinned and nodded, "Oh yeah... and getting angrier by the second by the look on her tattoo."

"Is this another Crow?" Hawke asked.

"Stay out of it, Hawke," the words fell from Anders' lips without any thought to say them, "We should just go... now," he added when she shot him a surprised look.

The silver-haired elf crossed her arms, her bright jade eyes narrowing dangerously, "_Aneth aran_ to you too, _lethallin_," she hissed.

Zevran took a deep breath and then turned around, "_Mi amor_," he was turned back around by the force of the slap the met him, "I deserved that," he admitted as he rubbed his now red cheek.

"And this charming lady is the Hero of Ferelden," Isabela said cheerfully, more than a little amused at everyone's reactions, as she held a hand out to indicate their leader, "This is Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall."

"Charmed, I'm sure," the Champion said.

The Warden took her angry glare off Zevran, to nod to the human rogue, "Likewise," her gaze swept over the group, and she blinked, "By the Creators, I haven't seen such a bevy of beauties in ages..." a smile pulled at her lips, "I dare say that collectively we're the most attractive group in all of Thedas. Isabela, you're even lovelier than the last time I saw you, which is an amazing accomplishment," she winked at the Rivaini, before turning her gaze to the group's leader, "Champion, you're a beauty to be sure, and it's no wonder Anders follows you into danger," she shot a mild glare at said mage before her eyes fell on Fenris. Her brows went up, and she actually crossed her arms over her chest and bowed slightly, "_Andaran atish'an _warrior. It's not every day a woman's lucky enough to run into such a handsome man. I'm Zilfayirin Mahariel, of various and sundry unimportant titles. Might I know your name, good ser?"

The elven warrior frowned slightly, "Fenris," he said simply.

"Oh, and you sound as good as you look," she chuckled, "Isabela, how come you aren't wrapped around him constantly?"

"Because he's too grumpy to enjoy a quick roll in the hay," the pirate replied, earning a scowl from the subject of their discussion.

"Shame," Zilfayirin said with a chuckle, "Well then ignore me, Fenris, a little flirting is good for the soul," her sharp gaze shifted, "Excuse me, everyone."

Anders had taken that moment to turn and bolt. He did _not_ want to have anything to do with this reunion, because hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and he hoped against hope that if he was out of sight he would be out of mind. Sometimes his plans were _very_ stupid, which he realized when the elven rogue slammed into his back, and knocked him to the ground. She moved off him just long enough to roll him over, and then sat on his abdomen, pinning his arms over his head. Part of him remembered this position and was rather glad to be in it again... the rest of him was frightened that she would say something and Hawke would finally realize what a horrible person he was and leave him. Justice was being strangely silent on the matter, beyond a thread of disgust for the part of the mage that was aroused.

"Get off him, _right now_!" he looked over the Warden's shoulder to see Hawke with her weapons drawn, and... oh Maker, her back to Zevran!

"I'll get off him when I'm done with him," the elven rogue replied curtly, "Official Grey Warden business."

"He's not a Grey Warden anymore," the human woman snapped, "He's a free man!"

"You don't _stop_ being a Grey Warden, it's in your blood," the Dalish woman replied, a hurt look on her face as she peered down at Anders, "Did you tell her you were kept against your will?" she asked quietly, "That we were as bad as the Circle?"

"No..." the pinned man said tentatively.

"Then why were you worried they would send people after you?" Hawke asked.

"Um..."

Rage flashed through Zilfayirin's eyes, and she released a hand to punch the ground dangerously close to the mage's head. "Creators _damn_ you Anders!" she hissed, "Have I _ever_ tried to stop you? Have I _ever_ given _any_ indication that I would hunt you down! Do you remember when you told me you were leaving, when the Circle said they wanted you to speak with them?" she punched the ground, "Do you remember?"

A thread of guilt ran through him, "Yes," he said weakly.

"_Do_ stand down, Champion," he heard Zevran say, "they are, or at least _were_, good friends. She is not going to hurt him... much anyway."

"What did I say?" the Commander seethed, "Say it out loud!"

His face crumpled slightly, "That I was free to go where ever, when ever I wanted, because you were my friend, and the Wardens my family, not my captors," he managed to get out around the lump in his throat, "and that I always had a home there should I desire to return." He quickly cast his glance over her shoulder again to see his lover lower her weapons, and shoot him a confused look. Well this was a right mess...

The anger suddenly left Zilfayirin's face, leaving behind a hurt expression that tore into his heart, "_lethallin_, why didn't you say goodbye?" she asked softly, releasing his hands and sitting back so she was no longer leaning over him, "I don't care about your merger with Justice. Did you think I'd run off and tell the Chantry? I'm _Dalish_! I don't view magic the same way, and I certainly don't give a damn about your Chant of Light. What I care about is _you_! Just once, just _once_ Anders, I wanted someone I called _lethallin_ to say goodbye before leaving my life forever. Was that _really_ to much to ask?"

'_We have to make this right,_' Justice told him, _'We've wronged the Commander, and we have to atone for it._'

'_I'm aware of that, thank you_,' the mage thought back angrily, and sighed, trying to get a hold on himself. He lifted his hands to take the Warden by her shoulders, and pull her down onto his chest, hugging her close to him, "I'm a horrible bastard," he said softly.

"You are," she agreed, though she let him hold her.

"Selfish, and thoughtless, and irritating..." he sighed softly, and closed his eyes, so he could pretend that it was just the two of them for the moment, "I'm sorry, Zilfayirin. You've every right to be mad at me. I should have at least left a note saying that I was going, and slipped it into your room... or into Ser Pounce-a-lot's collar," he opened his eyes and looked down at the top of her head, "but I panicked, and I ran like a coward. I really am sorry, Commander, and I hope you can forgive me."

She was quiet for a moment that seemed to go on forever before a watery little chuckle broke the silence, "If I forgive you, will you do Anders' spicy shimmy for me?"

He sighed inwardly in relief, knowing that the return of her sense of humor meant that she had forgiven him already, "I would, of course, but I think Fenris would kill me."

She chuckled again, and sat up, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes, "Well we wouldn't want that," she said, "Handsome on handsome violence is _such_ a crime," with that she stood, and stepped over him before grabbing one of his hands and hauling him to his feet. "You look like shit, _lethallin_," she added once he was standing again, "but I think I have something that will make you feel better. Wait here just a minute," she said before running off.

With growing dread, the mage slowly turned his gaze to the others. Isabela was smirking at him, Zevran seemed mostly relieved that the Warden was not focused on him, Fenris looked impatient, and Hawke... was giving him a confused, and slightly hurt look. "It's not what you think," he blurted out, and then groaned inwardly. That was as good as the first time he had met the Dalish rogue with dead templars all around him, and said '_It wasn't me_.' Smooth.

"And what _do_ I think?" the Champion asked him, crossing her arms.

He winced, "That I... lied to you, and wasn't escaping the Wardens at all, but doing a runner on an ex-lover?" he ventured.

Isabela and Zevran started snickering, and Hawke's glare only made them snicker louder. "Not until you said, that no," she told him, "but now I _am_ starting to wonder." The rogue pair behind her burst out laughing at that, causing her to turn to face them, "_What_?" she snapped.

"Forgive us, Champion," the assassin was the one to speak, still chuckling softly, "It is simply..."

"That your jealousy is _hilarious_!" the pirate put in.

"Well, yes," the blonde elf agreed, "but I was going to say that my Warden, and Anders over there were simply good friends, and she has had a great many good friends simply disappear, so she is a bit... touchy about it. I assure you, when I call her _my_ Warden, I mean that exactly as it sounds."

"But you were going to sleep with Isabela!" the human rogue protested.

"Actually I was going to turn her down," the ex-Crow replied, and shot the pirate an apologetic smile, "but my point is I'm the man Zilfayirin loves, she was simply close friends with your mage." Anders never thought he would want to kiss the Antivan as much as he did right now. He made a mental note to find something made of Antivan leather and send it to the elf in thanks.

"That doesn't explain why he was afraid that the Wardens were going to come after him," Hawke said, turning to look at the mage in question.

"Oh see, well that is because he is a _very_ paranoid man," the blonde elf said cheerfully.

The Champion frowned slightly, her brows drawing together, "That's very true," she admitted and sighed, "Not that he doesn't have reason to be."

Anders rubbed his face, "I was a fool, and I'm sorry..." he frowned slightly, "I'm saying that a lot today."

"You should say it more often," was Fenris' opinion on the matter.

Before any of them could respond, Zilfayirin reappeared, carrying a familiar looking pack... or at least a pack of a familiar style. She walked over to the blonde human and held it up by the strap, "Here. It's yours."

The mage blinked and put his hands under the pack's bottom, at which point his eyes widened, "No..." he said, quickly pulling it closer to him and cradling it in his arm, "It's not..." be opened the flap and was met by a pair of slanted, blinking green eyes set in an orange tabby face, "By the Maker..."

"Ser Pounce-a-lot and the kitchen mouser have been having a rather sordid love affair for years," the Dalish rogue said with a self-satisfied little smirk, as Anders lifted the kitten from the bag, "When my contacts said that there was a large Crow cell wandering around Kirkwall, I decided that I had to bring this little fellow along," she chuckled, "Of course, I was planning to sneak it into your room while you were sleeping to freak you out, but this works out just fine."

"He's _perfect_!" the mage said happily, cuddling the cat to his chest, "But I really can't..."

"Of course you can," the Commander said, "he was raised around Barkspawn, and mabari don't inherently chase cats. So unless your Hawke says no, he's yours..." she looked back over her shoulder and raised a brow at the woman in question.

"Far be it from me to stand in the way of true love," she said wryly as she watched Anders gaze lovingly down at his new pet, as it caught his hand, and then pulled the appendage to its face so it could rub his fingers. She shifted her gaze back to the elven woman, "Would you... really have snuck it into our room?" she asked curiously.

The Dalish rogue grinned evilly, "Yes," she replied, "and depending on the situation inside the room, I would have been perched on top of that canopy bed, or sitting in a chair by the fireplace stroking maniacally the kitten and staring intently."

"Has anyone told you that you're creepy?" Hawke asked with a laugh.

"Often," was the cheerful reply, "Also frightening, wicked, twisted," she began counting off on her fingers, "evil, bloody-minded, manipulative, vengeful..."

The Champion laughed, "Does no one have anything _good_ to say about you?"

The Warden blinked, "What are you talking about? Those _were_ the good things people said."

"She's also warm, and caring, brilliant, giving, loyal, considerate, and the best friend a person could have," Anders said, tearing his eyes away from the cat to give the Commander a warm look.

"Shh, don't tell anyone," Zilfayirin said with a grin, "I have a reputation, you know."

"So you should add lithe, flexible, breath-takingly beautiful, nimble and enthusiastic to the list," Zevran put in.

"I'm still mad at you," was the silver-haired elf's reply, "So stop trying to get on my good side, I don't have one."

Anders chuckled, having forgotten how much he missed the elves' company. He shifted the kitten to his shoulder, where it perched confidently to his delight, and he walked over to the Dalish rogue and drew her into his arms, "You're too good to me, my friend," he murmured into her hair, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied and hugged him back, before pulling away, "Now, while I'm setting things right..." she turned to look at Isabela and raised a brow, "You mentioned sex?"

The Rivaini brightened, "I did," she grinned, "Are you interested, sweet thing?" she winked.

"Always... but Zevran has to stay here."

"But!" the assassin protested only to be cut off when the pirate laughed.

"You really _are_ wicked," she said as she linked arms with the Warden and walked off.

The remaining group exchanged looks, and it was Fenris that broke the silence, "Are you sure it's an army of _Wardens_ she leads?"

"That's _not_ funny," Anders snapped, shooting a glare at the former slave, "I was one of those Wardens you know."

The warrior raised a brow, "I fail to see how that answers my question."

"So... _this_ is what it's like being part of the group left behind," Zevran said, gleefully interrupting the budding fight as he looked around, "I hate it," he announced in a surprisingly cheerful voice, considering the topic.

"Why _did_ you get left behind?" Hawke asked curiously, not at all sure about what they were supposed to do to pass the time, but hoping conversation would keep them distracted. Maybe it would also keep Anders and Fenris from getting at each others' throats... again.

"Ah, because when the Crows started coming after me again, I left Amaranthine to take care of the problem myself," the assassin shrugged slightly, "thereby breaking the promise I made never to leave her side again," he smiled wryly, "It seems women get rather angry when you do things like that."

"I was wondering where the really sharp razors were," Anders said wryly, drawing a curious look from his lover.

"Well you see, the assassins that came after me had them," Zevran explained, turning a brief smile on the mage, amused by his remembrance, "as well as a number of other weapons, but the funny thing about trying to sneak into a room full of rogues is that they notice you and kill you quickly," he shrugged again, "I was hoping to take the fight to them, and keep her out of it entirely, but I should have known better," he tsked, "She is a very _willful_, very _stubborn_ woman," his lips twitched wryly, "It's part of her charm."

"She's also a very _loud _woman, as I recall," the mage said without thinking, "Strange that we don't hear anything, considering Isabela would have us believe she could draw a shout from a stone." He groaned inwardly as Hawke and Fenris turned surprised looks on him. Oops.

Zevran frowned, "You're right," he said, "Isabela has never been very quiet either..." his frowned deepened, and he turned to head off in the direction the women had disappeared.

"And... how, exactly, do you know how loud your former Commander is?" Hawke asked, raising a brow curiously.

"If she's as much like Isabela as she seems, then he probably slept with her," Fenris said with a snort.

Anders glared at the elf, "She's _not_ as much like Isabela as you seem to think!" he snapped, "For starters, she doesn't say hello with her vagina!"

"Seemed like she was trying," the former slave drawled.

The blonde's eyes narrowed, "She just likes flirting! Unlike Isabela, who's the complementaryside dish to a meal," he snorted, "And how are you any better than our pirate friend, considering the fact that you've slept with her?" He turned his gaze to his lover and said, "I lived in the same keep she and Zevran were in. How do you _think_ I know how loud she is?" It would take a team of wild mabari to drag the truth out of him.

At that point, their attention was drawn by loud swearing in Antivan, and peals of feminine laughter. A few moments later Isabela and Zilfayirin came racing back to the group, the former with a deck of cards tucked into her sash while both carried hands of cards, clearly having no intention of interrupting their game. Hawke burst out laughing as the Warden's free hand shot out and caught the pirate's wrist to keep her from sneaking a card from the deck. "Well it looks like she likes pranks," the human rogue commented, "I wonder if you heard what you thought you heard, or if they were just messing with everyone in the keep."

Anders decided that keeping silent was the best thing to do, and he simply shrugged, watching as Zevran appeared and chased after the women, still swearing. He smiled at the scene, feeling a pang of nostalgia. Sometimes, when Justice was silent and he sat in the quiet of the night, he missed them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few days later, Anders woke to see Hawke frowning at a roll of parchment, her brows drawn together as she chewed her lower lip, "Is it math?" the mage asked with a smile as he sat up, putting the kitten that had been sleeping on his chest to the side, "I know how you hate it so."

She blinked, starting slightly at the sound of his voice, before turning a wry smile on him, "Oh so _you_ have jokes now?" she lilted, "I wouldn't have thought you'd be allowed to have a sense of humor."

She was worried, so he forced himself not to take offense at the comment. He slid out of bed and stretched, "So... what's on the paper that has you so bothered?"

"It's not what's on the paper, it's how it was delivered," the rogue replied, turning her preoccupied green gaze to her lover, "Bodahn said that it was delivered by someone completely obscured by a cloak, and they simply handed over the note without speaking."

"You get a lot of... shall we say 'shifty' notes delivered," Anders said distractedly as he watched Hawke's eyes, suddenly realizing after all this time, that they were only a shade lighter than the Warden-Commander's. How had he never noticed? "What makes this one any different?" he finished his train of thought.

"It's not _just_ for me," she said seriously and held the parchment out, "It's also for _you_."

The blonde blinked as he took the note and quickly glanced down at it, "'Champion,'" he read, his brows drawing together, "'Your presence, as well as that of your lover, is required at the docks for a matter most dire. Time is of the essence, so you _must_ arrive before noon.'" He frowned and looked up from the paper, "There's no signature, not even an initial."

"Now you see why I'm worried," the Champion replied, taking back the piece of paper. "What do you think? Since it concerns you as much as me... should we go to the docks to meet this person? It could be a trap."

"I'm aware," Anders muttered frowning, "but the templars aren't smart enough for something like this, or as underhanded..." he thought for a moment and then said, "Well, the note didn't say not to bring anyone else. So let's go, but take a few more people to hide around the docks in case this _does_ turn out to be a trap."

And that was how they ended up at the dock shortly before noon, with Varric and Sebastian stationed nearby, their respective bows drawn and ready. Hawke watched the crowd nervously, chewing at her lower lip, keeping her eyes peeled for potential ambushes. Anders himself was slightly more relaxed, if for no other reason than there were no templars anywhere to be seen, nor anywhere to hide more than one or possibly two of them.

As time passed, he turned his head to say something to his lover, but before he could speak, he heard a very familiar voice growl, "I swear if this is part of some plot to shove me in the water so you can run off again, I'll stab you with your own ears."

A sensual male chuckle answered the threat, "You've been among humans too long, my Warden," the accented voice teased, "to believe our ears truly are knives."

"I'll find a way."

The speakers were shorter than most of the humans that were around them, but soon enough Zevran emerged from the crowd, leading a blindfolded Zilfayirin. The Antivan flashed the surprised humans a smile, as he guided the Commander to a stop in front of him, "I believe it is customary to say, 'surprise', at this point," he said smugly and pulled off the other elf's blindfold.

The Dalish rogue blinked a few times at the sudden light... and then a smile brighter than the sun bloomed across her face, "You're not _completely_ forgiven," she told the former-Crow, "but you're getting there." She walked over to Hawke and Anders, shaking her head slightly, "Well it looks like the joke's on you two as much as me, by your surprised expressions," she chuckled, "It would also explain why I heard a bow string creaking back that way," she pointed back the way they had come.

Hawke smiled sheepishly and raised a hand to gesture for their friends to lower their weapons, "Well the note telling us to come here was more than a little shady seeming, so..." she shrugged.

The Warden chuckled, "Well Zevran _is_ shady, so that follows," she said, looking perfectly happy, "He also likes playing pranks on people," her eyes warmed, "that way people will focus on the joke rather than realize that he arranged this so I would actually have a chance to say goodbye to Anders." She reached out, offering her hand to the Champion, "Thank you Hawke, for helping Zevran rather than turning him in, when you had no reason to."

The human rogue grinned as she took the elf's hand and shook it, "Well I _do_ so _hate_ being lied to," she drawled, "and he made the argument for his life quite handsomely."

"He does everything handsomely, just to prove that he can," Zilfayirin replied with a grin, "and I'm sure some part of his argument included bondage, which I've tried to tell him isn't technically diplomacy, but he never listens." She released Hawke's hand, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Champion... it's a shame we didn't get a chance to know each other better," she winked, grinning suggestively, "Maybe another time?"

"Hey!" Anders heard himself protest without realizing that he was going to do it. Two sets of amused green eyes turned to him, so similar in color, and yet entirely different in shape. Thank the Maker for that.

"What? You're invited too," the Commander said, grinning evilly.

The mage felt the blood drain from his face, fear gripping him as he wondered if she was going to spill the beans. Hawke came to his rescue, laughing as though the offer were nothing more than a joke, "Tempting, but it seems Anders is too selfish to share me, so you're out of luck."

The elf laughed cheerfully, "Such a shame," she said, turning her gaze to the mage, her eyes warming, "Well you're a lucky woman," she continued to address the other rogue, "He's a good man..." she grinned evilly, "Just keep him away from statues of Andraste."

The blonde felt his face heat, as his lover laughed, "What's this?" she asked, turning her gaze to him, "What about religious statues now?"

"He'll tell you later," Zilfayirin promised for him, "but now I think I get the goodbye he skipped out on when he left the keep, if you don't mind."

"Oh no, of course," Hawke said, "I'll go tell Varric and Sebastian what's going on," she nodded, "It was a pleasure meeting you," with that she turned and headed off.

"You're an evil little elf you know that, don't you?" Anders hissed as soon as his lover was out of earshot, "You're just evil and terrible and wicked!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere," the Dalish rogue said with a smile. She suddenly stepped forward, once more surprising him with the speed she could go from still to movement, and threw her arms around him, squeezing him with her equally surprising strength... Come to think of it, she shared a number of traits with Fenris... "Goodbye, _lethallin_," she said, all of the teasing gone from her voice as she buried her face in his shoulder, "I can't promise you the Grey Wardens, and you know that, but... if you need me for anything," she squeezed him a bit harder for emphasis, "_Anything_, just send word to me, and I'll help you, no matter what."

The mage's resolve melted as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back, "Don't tell me that," he said softly into her hair, "I'll take you up on it, even if I don't want to."

"That's why I offered," she turned her head so she could roll an eye up to look at him, "You don't have to do everything on your own, and I'll always come when you call, _lethallin_. You're my friend, my kinsmen, and any road you walk, I'll walk with you if you ask."

Tears pricked the blonde's eyes, "You don't understand..." he whispered.

"I do," she insisted, "and even if I didn't, I'd offer anyway. I'm just loyal to my friends like that," she took one of her arms from around his neck and gently wiped away a tear that had escaped his eye, "Don't cry," she said quietly, "or else I will, and then we'll be the saddest soppy sacks in Thedas."

He chuckled at that, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you goodbye the first time," he said sincerely, "and I'm glad I get to say it now." He lifted a hand and lightly dragged a fingertip down the length of her nose, tracing that line of her _vallaslin_, "Goodbye, Commander, it was a pleasure serving under you," a ghost of the smirk he had worn while in the Wardens tugged at his lips, "in more ways than one. I've missed you..." he shook his head slightly, "but I hope I never have to call in that favor."

She smiled, and playfully nipped after his finger, "I'll find out if you do," she told him, "and I'll come anyway."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," he said with a chuckle and wrapped his arm around her again to give her another hug, "Now get out of here before your ship leaves you behind," he released her and stepped back.

She chuckled, releasing him when he moved away, "Alright. Remember, Vigil's Keep is always open to you... and the Wardens are always your family." She offered him one last smile, and then turned to head for the ship, Zevran quickly moving to her side.

He watched them board the boat, vaguely away that Hawke and the others had joined him. He smiled slightly as his lover took his hand, and squeezed it gently. As the boat set sail, Zilfayirin and Zevran both appeared at the rail to wave... and then blow kisses... and then make exaggerated rude gestures.

"By the Maker!" Sebastian gasped horrified. The others laughed... and started making rude gestures back.


End file.
